I'm Jaejoong!
by Jung Ha Yeon
Summary: Namaku KIM JAEJOONG... bukan KIM YOUNGWOONG!


Title: I'm Jaejoong!

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Pair: YunJae *noother*

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

Author PoV

"Yunnie! Bangun chagi! Ini sudah siang! Nanti kau akan terlambat ke sekolah!" terdengar suara seorang yeoja dari sebuah ruang kamar yang terkesan simple.

Sang pemilik kamar tersebut masih betah berada diatas kasurnya yang empuk sambil melingkarkan kedua kakinya di guling yang tengah ia peluk.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! IREONA PABO!" sebuah teriakan terdengar kembali di ruang kamar tersebut, membuat seseorang yang tengah tertidur tadi tersentak kaget.

"Yah, umma! Telingaku bisa-bisa tuli karena teriakanmu itu!" ketus Yunho kepada ummanya.

Umma Jung men-deathglare anaknya yang baru saja berkata ketus kepadanya, lalu menjewer telinga anaknya itu.

"Y-yah! Appo umma~" Yunho meringis kesakitan karena telinganya yang dijewer sang umma.

"Kau! Lihat jam berapa itu! Kau pikir umma tidak lelah karena sedari tadi membangunkan beruang sepertimu!" umma Jung menatap kesal pada anaknya yang langsung melihat kearah jam dinding yang berada di atas pintu kamarnya.

"Omo! Kenapa umma tidak membangunkanku?" teriak Yunho lalu langsung melepas tangan ummanya dari kupingnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya.

Umma Jung menghela nafas pelan. Padahalkan ia sudah membangunkan Yunho sedari tadi! Tapi, memang Yunhonya saja yang tidur seperti beruang yang sedang berhibernasi dan susah dibangunkan…

.

.

oOo

.

.

Jaejoong PoV

Aku memperhatikan pantulan diriku pada sebuah cermin besar yang tengah berada di hadapanku.

Perfecto!

Aku kembali melihat seragam sekolah baruku. Apa aku akan mempunyai banyak teman di Seoul? Apakah akan banyak namja yang mengejar-ngejarku seperti ketika aku masih di Jepang?.

Aku kembali memperhatikan wajahku di depan cermin. Karena wajah ini, aku hampir saja diperkosa sewaktu aku masih di Jepang. Aku baru saja kembali ke Seoul setelah 6 tahun aku meninggalkan ibukota dari Korea Selatan tersebut. Dan sekarang, aku kembali karena masalah yang terus menimpaku selama aku dan kedua orangtuaku masih berada di Jepang.

Aku hampir saja diperkosa dengan teman sekelasku yang merupakan seorang namja saat aku akan pulang ke rumah. Saat itu memang sudah malam, karena aku harus menyelesaikan remedial ujianku yang nilainya sangat rendah. Aku masih bisa mengingat wajahnya yang sewaktu itu menatapku dengan pandangan penuh nafsu yang membuatku jijik.

Sudahlah, aku tak ingin mengingat kenangan pahit itu. Lebih baik sekarang aku bergegas ke sekolah baruku.

End of PoV

.

.

oOo  
.

.

Yunho PoV

Aku berjalan dengan cepat di koridor sekolahku. Aigooo! Aku sudah terlambat 10 menit!. Kalian bingung kenapa aku yang terlambat 10 menit bisa masuk kedalam sekolah? Hah~ jelas saja, aku melompat dari dinding belakang sekolah yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Aku semakin mempercepat jalanku saat melihat Seosaengnim yang akan mengajar di kelasku pada jam pelajaran pertama sedang berjalan menuju kelasku. Aku sedikit berlari agar sampai terlebih dahulu di kelas.

Ah~ akhirnya sampai juga.

"Hey, Yun!" sahabatku yang merupakan pria incaran banyak yeoja di sekolah ini menyapaku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Yeah!" aku membalas sapaannya lalu berjalan kearah tempat dudukku.

Pas saat aku duduk di bangkuku, Seosaengnimpun akhirnya masuk kelas.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia pindahan dari Jepang."

Kulihat teman-temanku saling berbisik. Sepertinya mengenai murid baru itu. Aku sudah mengetahui akan adanya murid baru pindahan dari Jepang. Aku tak begitu tertarik dengan murid baru itu.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku diatas meja lalu menjatuhkan wajahku di atas lipatan tanganku. Aku sangat mengantuk saat ini.

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi, silahkan masuk."

"AAAA~~" aku mendengar jeritan heboh dari yeoja-yeoja kecentilan yang ada di kelasku, tetapi aku tak memperdulikannya. Aku masih tetap menyembunyikan wajahku di lipatan tanganku.

"Annyeong haseyo… Je ireumeun Kim Jaejoong imnida." Sebuah suara halus dan merdu terdengar di telingaku.

GOD!

Suara ini! Suara yang begitu kurindukan!

Aku langsung mengarahkan pandanganku ke depan kelas, dan melihat murid baru itu disana.

Surai hitam pekatnya. Bibir Cherrynya yang indah dan menggoda. Matanya yang bulat bening. Hidung mancung yang sempurna. Dan juga! Senyuman itu! Senyumannya yang mampu mengalihkan duniaku!. Aku begitu merindukan senyuman itu! Senyuman yang hilang 2 tahun yang lalu!.

Aku tersenyum karena bisa kembali melihat sosoknya. Sosoknya yang begitu sempurna dan menawan. Aku segera berdiri dari bangkuku lalu berteriak kepadanya.

"YOUNGWOONG-AH!"

.

.

oOo

.

.

Jaejoong PoV

Aku tak henti-hentinya meremas jari-jari tanganku karena kegugupan yang melandaku. Aku sangat gugup untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan teman-teman baruku nantinya.

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi, silahkan masuk."

Ah! Jang Seosaengnim sudah memanggilku untuk masuk kedalam kelas baruku. Dengan perlahan aku berjalan masuk kedalam kelas baruku tersebut.

"AAAA~~"

Yeoja-yeoja dikelas ini langsung berteriak heboh ketika aku masuk kedalam kelas. Akupun mulai membuka mulutku untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong haseyo… Je ireumeun Kim Jaejoong imnida" aku sedikit membungkuk di hadapan mereka semua.

Bisa kulihat kalau hampir seluruh yeoja di kelas ini menatapku sambil tersenyum aneh. Akupun membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman gugup.

GREK

Aku melihat seorang namja tengah berdiri dari bangkunya sambil tersenyum senang kearahku. Aku merasakan kalau jantungku sedikit berdebar saat melihat senyum namja itu.

"YOUNGWOONG-AH" namja itu berteriak. Siapa yang disebutnya Youngwoong?. Tetapi ada yang aneh. Ketika ia menyebut nama Youngwoong, tatapan matanya terus kearahku.

Apa maksudnya? Youngwoong?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


End file.
